1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to a method and apparatus for shaping the body of a motor vehicle after putty has been applied to a damaged area.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Repair or reconstruction of a motor vehicle body usually involves shaping certain portions to their original specifications. This must be done with precision as subsequent painting will cause imperfections to be highlighted. Particular care is necessary along body lines where defects are often most visible.
Once the preliminary work of pulling out dents, replacing corroded or damaged panel sections, etc. is completed, putty is applied over the damaged areas. The putty has traditionally been conformed to the shape of the vehicle panel by means of a planing tool. The tool includes a flat blade having a plurality of rows of diagonal cutting edges. By applying firm back and forth strokes with the tool before the putty has hardened, it may be "grated" into the desired shape. Additional applications of putty and further grating may be necessary before the surface is ready for sanding.
One of the difficulties in using the planing tool is that the cutting blade is rather hard and brittle. It is easily damaged upon incidental contact with metal surfaces and must be replaced fairly often. This is both time consuming and expensive.
Another difficulty arises in contouring curved panels with a straight tool. Even if the cutting blade used has an arcuate configuration, it is still straight and is not easily employed for shaping a damaged area to the exact profile of the curved panel.
The planing tool is also deficient in the shaping of vehicle body lines which may have been damaged. The damaged area must be provided with a line which is in perfect alignment with the undamaged panel portions. It is difficult to see exactly where one is removing material when using the planing tool and such alignment accordingly requires considerable skill and patience.